


I Love You (I Know)

by BeingTheLeaf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/F, Flirting, I'm sorry I'm such a nerd okay, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, its cool to be a nerd, lena luthor in a suit what else could you ask for, movie theatre flirting, the kylo to her rey, these two are Star Wars nerds, you're a nerd for reading it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingTheLeaf/pseuds/BeingTheLeaf
Summary: Kara meets Lena at the opening night of The Rise of Skywalker movie. Let's just say they're both Star Wars nerds.-The Rise of Skywalker spoiler warning. Please don't read if you don't want to know the spoilers!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Love You (I Know)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Star Wars, but it's simply not gay enough. Here's some really gay, and nerdy Star Wars content.

Kara opened the door to the movie theater and was instantly slapped with the strong smell of popcorn. She inhaled that familiar, comforting scent. She’s always loved going to the movies. It faintly reminds her of her life on Krypton. Her parents used to take her to the Kryptonian theater when she was young. Of course, their technology was much better than just a huge screen, but the feeling of walking into the theater always reminds her of walking hand-in-hand, in between both of her parents, on their way to buy tickets, then a ton of sweets, and then to watch a film that Kara could barely sit still enough to watch because of all of the sugar. She misses them, and misses being too small for the theater chair.

It’s always bittersweet to walk into the theater. It’s a gentle reminder of losing her parents, but happy memories of being with them. She can’t help but feel like she should be holding hands with them on the way to the ticket booth.

Nevertheless, she remembers why she’s there and feels excitement replace the longing for her parents. She’s always been a Star Wars nerd (something her friends tease her about often) so she’s excited to be here on opening night for the last Star Wars film of the Skywalker family, The Rise of Skywalker.

She knows a lot of people are skeptical of how good it will be (yes she has searched online for people’s opinions because she has no one else to talk to about it). Many people aren’t a fan of the final trilogy but Kara thinks those people are the ones who are afraid of change. Perhaps, they are also the people who aren’t a fan of a woman being the hero, if only they knew who they were sharing a theater with. She has enjoyed the previous two movies and doesn’t doubt that the last will be amazing.

She’s busy wondering if they’ll introduce any new planets, if the rebels will win, where does the title of the movie come from, what Skywalker is going to rise? She has so many questions. She doesn’t notice that she’s the second person in line and then that she’s suppose to be buying her ticket right now instead of staring off into space.

“Ma’am? How can I help you today?”

Kara hears and looks forward to notice that she’s the one in question. She shakes herself out of her inquisitive state.

“Oh golly, sorry about that. I’d like to buy two tickets to The Rise of Skywalker at 8pm.” She says and lifts her hand to push her classes up the bridge of her nose. She’s very much alone right now and buying two tickets and the theater employee looks slightly confused.

“You know that’s in three hours and you’re not supposed to leave the theatre with unused tickets, right?”

Teenagers. Who do they think they are questioning adults like Kara.

“Oh yeah, I’m aware! I’m just gonna hang out until the movie starts, I wanted good seats for the best movie of the century.” Kara says with a laugh. Yes, she’s about to eat candy, play arcade games and eat junk food for three hours until the movie starts. Yes, she’s aware that she just called a movie she hasn’t even seen yet the best movie of the century. Yes, she’s aware that she is a total nerd.

“Alright then…” The teenager behind the desk says as she slowly takes her eyes away from Kara, looking way too judgmental. “That’ll be twenty-two dollars.”

“Really? Wow prices are really going up, huh?”

“Um, yeah I don’t know. I just work here.” The worker looks slightly scared of Kara, like Kara is about to spiral into some sort of angry rant and ask to see the manager.

Kara remembers how at her first job at an ice cream shop she was always scared of middle aged women after one lady got angry at her for not adding enough chocolate sauce and threw her cone at Kara. She had never felt so bad for her deficiency in adding toppings and so humiliated at being yelled at by a woman she had just met. (And not to mention having to work the rest of her shift cold and sticky).

“Oh no, yeah of course I know! I’m just surprised. It’s not your fault at all!” Kara says, trying to ease the worker who is currently staring at her with wide eyes and slouched posture, trying to make herself small.

The worker’s shoulders seem to release the tension that Kara has just caused her and Kara is glad that she didn’t cause anyone to have a panic attack today. Poor kid.

The worker slides Kara her tickets and gives her the change.

“Anyways, enjoy the best movie of the century or whatever you called it. Next.” The worker says in a dismissive tone. Kara grabs the tickets and heads towards the door into the theater’s lobby, glad that that strange interaction was over.

She opens the door to the theater’s lobby and is once again slapped with a somehow more intense smell of popcorn. She welcomes it. She looks around and sees kids plays the arcade games, a few kids who look like freshmen in highschool huddled in a circle talking, and a few people wearing Star Wars shirts, sitting on the ground near the entrance to the hallway with all of the different theater rooms. I guess I wasn’t the first one here after all. Good to know that I’m not the biggest nerd here. Kara thinks to herself. She can’t help but think about how at least they have a group, while she has to wait here all alone for three hours.

Alex is supposed to meet her here later right before the movie starts. Kara had to beg for days for Alex to come with her and ended up having to bribe her sister with paying for dinner and drinks on whatever day Alex wants to. Food bribery always works in their family, it must be a Danvers thing.

Kara walks to the food concession stand ready to buy her first round of sweets to get her through the next few hours of waiting. Before coming, she decided on a plan to buy candy every hour of waiting, then popcorn, a drink and more candy right before the actual movie because who wants to watch a movie without something to do with their mouth. If she can’t be talking, might as well be eating.

Her first round, she buys herself some sour rainbow straws. You never can go wrong with some sour rainbow straws. She turns around after her purchase, unsure of exactly what to do now. She sees that most of the kids at the arcade are huddled around a racing game so she decides to try a zombie shooting game.

When the game starts zombies start walking towards her. She picks up the toy gun and starts shooting. She admits the zombies are creepy looking, but once she starts to see blood and guts splattered on the screen, she decides it’s too violent for her. She can’t believe the things kids are exposed to these days.

She feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out of her back pocket and looking down she’s instantly disappointed.

_Don’t hate me, pleeeeaaseee. Kelly needs me all night to go to her high school reunion. She says she’ll probably end up punching an old classmate if I’m not there to hold her back. I don’t think she’s kidding. So so sorry. Love you sis <3 _

Ugh, she would. Now Kara has to watch all by herself. It might be better this way because if Alex was here, she’d probably have a million questions considering she hasn’t seen the previous eight movies. Or she’ll have to make sure Alex hasn’t fallen asleep the whole time.

 _It’s fineeee. But you’re the one who owes me dinner and drinks now._ Kara responds.

She instantly receives a response, like Alex is waiting on the other end of the phone to make sure that Kara isn’t mad at her.

_Have fun at the “best movie of the century” you nerd._

If she said she needed Alex, she knows that Alex would probably come. They have an agreement to never ditch each other for a significant other, but it still happens anyways. Mainly by Alex, considering Kara doesn’t have a significant other to ditch Alex with.

 _Oh I will. You’re really missing out_. Kara responds, jokingly because she knows that Alex would definitely not enjoy it if she was here.

_;(_

She puts her phone in her back pocket after that and takes another look around. She sees that the line for The Rise of Skywalker is getting longer. Eh, she’s not too worried about it, she’s sure she’ll get a good spot no matter what. She pulls her phone back out quickly to check the time.

_6:32._

An hour and a half left. What’s she going to do now? From the corner of her eye, she sees a claw machine with no one around it. She takes a handful of candy and shoves it in her mouth while walking over to the machine. There’s Star Wars stuffed toys at the bottom for the claw to grab.

Perfect.

She wants, no, she needs, one. Hopefully R2D2 or Rey.

She reaches her hand down her pocket, trying to feel her way around to find some quarters. She realizes that the clinking of the coins in her pockets is a little distributive and looks around to see multiple people looking at her like they’ve never seen an adult trying to find coins to get a toy from the claw machine before.

Finally, she pulls out three quarters. Score.

She inserts the first quarter.

With pure concentration she watches the claw move horizontally towards the R2D2 stuffed toyed. Then she moves it vertically and until it’s right over the prize. She moves to the side of the machine to get a different angle for whether the claw was in the right space or not. She moves it slightly to the right and then decides that it’s perfect.

She pushes the button and her heart starts racing. The claw moves down, dreadfully slow. She bites her lip nervously and adjusts her glasses. The claw finally reaches the bottom and grips at the toys below. It lifts up, but almost as soon as it starts lifting she realizes that she’s not going to get the toy.

As soon as the claw reaches the top and the lights stop blinking, she inserts her second coin.

Again, no luck. _This game has to be rigged_. She thinks to herself while inserting her third coin.

This time, she spends extra time to look from all angles to make sure that she’s going to get the Rey toy. Maybe R2D2 just wasn’t meant to be.

Once she’s got it exactly lined up she presses the button to release the claw. It lowers, slowly. Way too slowly. Kara swears she feels a bead of sweat on her forehead and blood in her mouth from biting her bottom lip so hard. Once it reaches the bottom and begins to ascend again, she watches as the claw hooks the arms or Rey and Kylo Ren.

“No way!” She accidentally says out loud, gaining her a few judgmental stares from the kids in the arcade.

“Sorry,” She mouths to them and then everyone turns back around to their games.

She watches intensely at the claw climbs higher and higher. She just knows that at any moment both toys are going to fall and she’s going to be left empty handed, sad, and slightly sweaty. A terrible combination.

Finally, the toys drop down into the prize compartment for her to grab. Relief watches over her and pure joy. She has to get some of this excitement out so she starts jumping and whooping at the fact that she got so lucky, which gains her more stares from the pre-teens in the arcade room. She looks at them and says, “Not sorry this time.” They roll their prepubescent eyes at her and turn back to their game once again.

She grabs Rey and Kylo out of the machine and holds them to her chest in a hug. She takes a picture of her with her new toys and sends it to Alex.

This is what you’re missing out on. You could’ve had Kylo, but looks like I’ll be keeping both now.

 _"Which one is Kylo?"_ Alex responds a few minutes later. Terrible. Her sister is terrible. How could she not know which is Kylo?

_"You can’t see it but I’m rolling my eyes so hard at you that I think I saw my own brains."_

_"Good to know you actually have a brain. I was beginning to think all there was up there was candy and Star Wars quotes."_

_"Taste, Alex, it’s called taste_."

Then she looks at the time. _7:26_. Wow she spent a lot longer at that claw machine than she thought. Worth it though.

She leaves the arcade and notices how long the line is to the theatre now. There’s easily about a hundred people. There goes her good seat. No use in trying now so she heads to where her heart calls her. The food stand. She gets a large popcorn, a cherry slushie, and multiple kinds of candy because she couldn’t decide. It’s a little hard to carry all of her food and her toys in merely two arms, but she manages.

She makes her way towards the back of the line which stretches almost all the way to the ticket booth. She settles in the back of the line when she hears from behind her she hears the voice of a woman. An angry woman. Kara shivers and is thankful that she’s not the one who is feeling that woman’s scorn.

Bored from standing in line, she strains her ears to hear what’s going on.

“What do you mean there’s no more tickets? It says online that there’s five left to buy.”

“Sorry ma’am but a family of five just bought them.” She remembers the voice of the teenager who helped her. She must be terrified right now, given how scared she was at Kara over barely anything.

“So what? There’s absolutely none left? You have to be joking.”

Kara remembers the extra ticket in her pocket at that moment and starts walking towards the door to the ticket booth. When she opens it, she sees a business woman, dressed in a red three piece suit with a black, satin top under the blazer and tucked into her pants. Her hair is dark and in a tight ponytail at the top of her head. When Kara looks down she sees black sneakers on the woman’s feet. Like she had just got off work and had to take her heels off because she couldn’t stand them for another second.

 _That’s kind of cute_. Kara thinks to herself. Besides the intimidating exterior, Kara notes how beautiful this angry woman is. She’s always had a thing for women that scare her just a little bit. If they can’t intimidate me with the raise of an eyebrow, I don’t want them, she’d joke to Alex, when Alex noticed how all of her crushes from TV shows were usually the villains.

Being a superhero and all, she feels the need to help. Help the innocent worker, help the situation, and help this woman get what she wants. It’s her duty.

She sees the woman open her mouth to begin yelling at the poor worker again and decides, for the worker’s sake, that this is a good time to speak up.

She clears her throat. “Uh, hi, excuse me. I- I couldn’t help but hear that you need a ticket? Can I ask what movie you’re trying to see?” Kara asks while adjusting her glasses and feeling slightly nervous at the woman’s gaze on her.

“I’m not sure why it’s any of your business, but I’m trying to see The Rise of Skywalker and this is the only night I’m available.” The woman says with a stern look on her face and a harsh tone on her voice.

“Oh cool! I am too, and I actually have an extra ticket if you-if you’d want it.”

She gulps at the sight of the woman raising her eyebrow at Kara’s admission. She thinks she can feel her heart speed quicken and she shift uncomfortably from one foot to the next waiting for an answer.

The woman seems to weigh her options, although Kara’s confused as to what exactly her options are here.

“Are you sure?” She says in a slightly eased tone. “I can pay you for it. Here.” She starts reaching into her purse to grab her wallet.

“No no no,” Kara waves her hand dismissively and gives the stranger a smile. “Anyone who’s here on their only night off must be a dedicated Star Wars fan, like myself. We have to have each other’s back, it’s in the Star Wars fans handbook.”

“I must’ve skipped that chapter.” The stranger responded quickly. Kara’s a little taken aback with her quick wit. The stranger looks serious for a moment but a smile creeps across her face. The first one Kara has seen from her. It’s the kind of smile that makes you proud to be the cause of. Kara’s heart beats faster again, but this time, not from being intimidated.

“Well, you should- you should probably read it.”

That’s all you could come up with Kara, really? She feels her cheeks warm with the embarrassment of her lame comment and being outwitted by this stranger.

“Here.” She digs in her pocket for her extra ticket and then walks a few steps forward, extending her hand to give the ticket to the stranger. “I’m Kara by the way. What’s your name?”

“My name’s Lena.” She says with a smile that’s so warm and inviting that Kara wonders how this is the same woman that was just yelling at that poor worker. She grabs the ticket from Kara’s hand, lightly.

Kara’s hyperawareness is usually a gift but in this case, it’s a burden. The light finger graze feels like Lena just set her whole body on fire. At least, she blames the sudden campfire spreading through her body on her hyper awareness. She’s never had this happen from someone she’s just met before.

They maintain eye contact for a few more moments, arms still extended.

Kara steps back and drops her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, young padawan.”

Rao, why am I such an idiot. Kara can’t believe she just called this extremely attractive stranger l, who she has just met “young padawan”. Thankfully, the woman just laughs.

Coming to the conclusion of her laugh, Lena says, “So who does that make you? Obi Wan?”

Okay so she really is a Star Wars nerd just like Kara for understanding Kara’s reference.

“Well, I have been told I’m very wise.”

Kara tries to flirt with a smile, but she’s sure she looks like Jabba the Hutt.

Lena laughs, “Why do I feel like you just made that up.”

“Because I 100% did.”

They both laugh a little and Kara looks to the floor, feeling a little shy. She’s not often shy, but something about Lena seems confident and powerful, it must be the suit. Perhaps if they had met while Kara was wearing her Supergirl suit that she’d feel less shy right now. In the back of her mind she’s glad that she’s met Lena as Kara, for a reason that she’s unsure of.

“Of course. Well I should probably start heading towards the theater. I have to use the restroom first.” Lena says, making her way towards Kara and the door. Kara nods, smiles, and moves out of the way.

She remains stationary as she watches Lena head towards the restroom. Yes, she absolutely checks her out a little bit. Okay, a lot.

——

Kara finds her seat. There’s only three seats left that aren’t taken, towards the front right corner of the theatre. She chooses the seat closest to the middle and the girl to her left looks a little uncomfortable that she chose to sit directly beside her even though there are two other seats that aren’t directly next to her.

Kara ignores the strange look because if she’s going to have to sit this close to the screen, at least she’s going to be closest to the middle as she can be.

A moment later, a stranger sits beside her. She looks at them with a smile. A boy, probably 18. Kara’s not one to judge but off of her first impression, she bets this stranger plays video games in his mom’s basement at all hours of the day and night. No shame though, she likes video games too. Must be a Star Wars fan thing. She wonders if Lena plays video games.

The previews for other movies begin and Kara starts getting especially giddy. All she can do to relieve some of her excitement is to bounce her leg vigorously.

“Do you mind?” The 18 year old asks motioning towards her bouncing leg. How does his voice crack at 18 years old? Kara has to remind herself that she doesn’t know his actual age, but still it seems a little embarrassing.

“Sorry. I’m just really excited.” Kara says with a “forgive me” smile. He just rolls his eyes and focuses on the previews.

Kara tries to focus too but then she hears some rustling from the other side of the boy. She tries not to look, but you know what they say, the curiosity killed the cat or however the saying goes. She sees Lena settling into the seat. Immediately she feels herself blush. Why? Why must she be like this? She just met this woman. It must be her hyper awareness. Once the blush fades, she’s feeling less shy and isn’t going to pass up the opportunity to talk to Lena some more.

She leans forward to talk to Lena from across the stranger that’s sitting in between them. “Hey Lena! Fancy seeing you here.”

Lena laughs, “Kara, you literally gave me the ticket to be here.”

“Oh. Oh yeah! I guess that’s true.” Kara responds, but it’s quiet almost like she’s talking to herself or thinking out loud. Kara watches Lena smile a bit before looking at the big screen. She tries to watch along with Lena and their voice cracking neighbor.

Seconds that feel much longer than seconds pass. She sits up again.

“So which Skywalker do you think is going to rise?” She loudly whispers towards Lena.

The boy in between them scoffs and asks, “Are you going to be talking the whole time? Do you want to switch spots at least?” Lena looks at Kara. Kara looks at Lena, trying to decipher how Lena feels about that question. Then, Kara remembers that she’d technically be giving up her superior angle of the screen.

Lena doesn’t look like she’s dying for Kara to be right next to her as well. “That’s okay and I won’t be talking once the movie starts, I swear.” She puts her hands up like he’s a sheriff and she’s an outlaw.

Lena chimes in then, she looks at the boy and whispers, but it’s loud enough for Kara to hear, “I wouldn’t trust her if I were you. I bet she’s going to be making references to the past movies throughout the whole show.” Lena says and she says it seriously, but once she’s done talking she looks at Kara and her lips curl into a smirk.

It shouldn’t make Kara’s heart twist, but it does. It’s the hyperawareness again.

“Okay you might be right. But I’ll try not to, scouts honor.” She sits up straight and draws an X over her heart. She sees Lena’s gaze follow her hand and squirms a bit when she realizes that Lena very well just looked down at her boobs. It’s Kara’s fault, but still. The shyness returns and a blush creeps deep enough that she feels her ears burn with warmth.

She takes a moment, but then Lena responds, “She can walk the walk, but let’s see if she can talk to the talk.” She says to the boy in between them. Something about her talking about Kara when Kara’s sitting right there is a little infuriating. Kara feels a twinge of something (anger possibly) creep up her chest.

“I’m sitting right here you know.” Kara says, a little harshly, but it’s obvious that there’s nothing beyond the surface level of her comment.

The boy between them lets out a “ha” and then follows with, “That’s the problem. Shhhh.”

Lena laughs. Kara feels like a volcano with lava about to boil over.

Kara sits back in her seat with a huff. She crosses and uncrosses her legs and takes a gurgling sip of her slushie, which she notices makes both of the people beside her and Lena look in her direction. She’s glad to have found something that annoys them in return.

Sometimes she just can’t help herself.

She sits forwards abruptly. “You never answered the question you know.” She forgets that she’s in a movie theatre and doesn’t to lower her voice. She cringes a little at her own loudness. A “Shhhhhh” comes from what sounds like ten people throughout the theatre, including her 18 year old seat neighbor.

She sits back in her seat feeling defeated.

A moment passes and then she hears Lena shuffle a little.

“I think it’s going to be Rey.” She whispers to Kara.

Kara is madly confused instantly. “Rey? But Rey’s not a Skywalker. It’s definitely going to be Luke.”

“We don’t know Rey’s last name, she could be anyone. If you’re so sure, want to put your money where your mouth is?” Lena asks Kara with wide, and challenging eyes. Kara’s never been one to back down from a challenge, ever. She once performed a karaoke version of Bootylicious by Destiny’s Child in front of an entire bar just because Alex told her she wouldn’t do it.

She knit her brows together and licked her lips. “You’re on. How much are we talking?”

“$50.”

“$50? Wow, I was expecting like $10. But fine, $50 it is.” She reaches out for a handshake. Lena looks hesitant at first and Kara assumes it’s about the money price but when their hands touch she can feel how stiff Lena is. She gives her a soothing smile (at least she hopes it’s soothing) and Lena seems to relax a bit.

They hold the handshake and eye contact just a split second longer than what would usually be deemed as normal. Kara can see the boy in between them look at Lena and then Kara, and then back to Lena with a confused expression.

Then they hear their movie start and Kara coughs to clear her throat and sits back in her seat while Lena crosses and uncrosses her legs to get comfortable in her own seat.

Let the games begin.

——

Kara’s always been an over thinker. She constantly creates scenarios in her head, sees a stranger on the sidewalk and imagines what their life is like, or she goes back to old conversations and thinks about what she could’ve said differently. Right now is no different.

She keeps telling herself to pay attention to the movie and not get lost in her thoughts. She’s waited for this movie and hates that now that it’s finally here, she keeps thinking about her and Lena’s conversation. How quick Lena is with her wit, how stiff she seemed at the simple handshake, how flirty(?) the conversation seemed.

Kara’s always been an accidental flirty person. She blames it on her kind and charming nature. She can’t help it sometimes. But this flirty nature makes it hard for her to decipher what’s actual flirting and what’s not, and when people mean to flirt back or if they’re just matching her energy to be polite.

Was she flirting with Lena? Was Lena flirting back? Is Lena even interested in women? Would Lena be interested in her if she is interested in women? Why is she thinking so hard about this?

Nope, we’re not doing this. Focus on the movie.

She can’t help but sneak a quick glance at Lena every once in a while. The first time was on accident, she was just adjusting her position in her chair, but when she saw the look on Lena’s face of how much she was enjoying the movie, Kara couldn’t help but sneak a few more glances. Her eyebrows were knit together, her eyes wide, taking everything in. Kara can’t think of the right word to describe it besides, _remarkable_.

Trying to refocus on the movie, she remembers that she has more candy and popcorn to eat so that keeps her thoughts occupied on the delicious flavors and watching the movie.

The next thing she knows, Rey arrives on an island in search of Luke and Kara has won the bet between her and Lena.

She sits up and leans over the teenager in between them. She says in a movie theater voice, “Looks like you owe me $50.” She gives Lena a smug smile.

Lena rolls her eyes in return.

“We’ll see about that. There’s still an hour and a half left of the movie.” She shoots Kara a “back down” look. Kara decides she won’t back down this time.

“You should probably start getting my money out of that blazer now.” Kara can’t help but lower her eyes from Lena’s eyes to her jacket pocket. She knows it’s dangerously close to looking at Lena’s breast’s, but she’s curious to know how Lena will react to the eye shift.

She’s not disappointed. She sees Lena shiver, just a tiny bit, but enough for Kara to notice. This is one of the moments that her hypersensitivity is a gift. She can also hear Lena’s heart race just a smidge quicker. She feels like she has the upper hand in whatever is going on between them now.

Message received loud and clear.

As soon as she feels her smugness turn into a smirk, Lena shifts and leans forward towards Kara.

Oh shit.

Lena’s eye contact is so intense, Kara feels like melting into her seat and being the gum stuck on the floor of the theater forever. She gulps. The new position exposes just a tiny bit of cleavage and Kara can’t help but look down and then back up as quickly as one can blink. Kara tries to swallow but her throat and mouth feel extremely dry all of the sudden. Lena sees this of course and suddenly she’s the one with a smug smirk.

“My money will be staying in my blazer until the end of the movie. It seems like someone needs to learn some patience, how about this- if I’m right by the end of this you owe me the $50 and a few drinks and if you’re right then I owe you the same.”

Kara knows she’s done for. She’s definitely going to lose no matter what happens, she sure of it. Even if she is right in the end, she’s going to be wrong somehow.

“O-okay sh-sure,” She coughs to try to regain some dignity and clear her throat, but sadly it’s still as dry as the air during the winter. “Sure. $50 and drinks.” Wait drinks? Kara hadn’t registered that until now. Did Lena just propose drinks with Kara? No matter who wins, they’re going to have drinks together?

Okay, so maybe she can confirm that they are in fact flirting. Glad that’s cleared up.

Lena leans back in her chair, comfortably, knowing that she’s the victor in this scenario. Kara leans back too, uncomfortably, knowing she’s lost but that she’s sort of okay with it.

——

“It’s Rey. Rey Skywalker.”

Damn it.

Kara tries not to feel and look too defeated. She can’t help herself from looking at Lena. She’s smiling. Her eyes are still on the screen, but she’s smiling.

As soon as the credits roll the boy between them gets up in a hurry and says to himself, “I’m out of here.”

Kara smiles, “Nice to meet you by the way.” She says to him but by then he’s already too far away to hear or respond. She sees Lena still smiling.

“I don’t think he likes me very much.” She whispers to Lena with a sarcastic frown. “I don’t think anyone in this theater likes you.” Lena says and looks around them to remind Kara of the room that has shushed her multiple times.

Kara raises her eyebrows at Lena. “No one?” She doesn’t break eye contact.

Something unfamiliar shifts in Lena’s eyes. “I suppose I’m forced to like you since you’re the reason I’m even in this room.” Lena responds while trying to contain a smile.

“Was that Star Wars pun on purpose or on accident? Because if that was on purpose that was really good.” Kara can’t help but smile.

“I guess you’ll just have to wonder.” Lena says and winks at Kara. Winks. She starts to pick up her purse in order to leave.

Lena stands up and Kara tries to stand immediately after her, but spills some candy rappers and the popcorn that was dropped on her lap and chest. Lena watches the whole ordeal and laughs at Kara. Kara should be embarrassed but she’s too distracted trying to memorize that sound. The sound of Lena’s laugh. She’s not sure how many more times she’ll be able to hear it.

After Kara got all of her trash in order, she grabs the prizes that she won earlier and walks towards the exit. Lena’s already out of the door. Kara takes that as Lena having an affinity to playing hard to get. She has to walk quickly, even jog a little but she catches up to the woman in the suit.

“Sooo, what’d ya think?” Kara questions.

“About what?”

“The movie, duh.” They’re walking slowly, side by side. Lena holding her purse and Kara with her hands shoved in her front pockets and her toys resting in her arms.

They’ve stopped walking. They’re standing by the wall with postures for the upcoming movies. Lena’s back is towards the wall with Kara standing in front of her. She can’t help but imagine kissing Lena against it. She’s not entirely sure what’s going on, she’s not usually this bad of a horn-dog but something about Lena is causing it. It must be hypersensitivity again.

Lena barely has to think about it. “Honestly? I thought it was amazing. The planet of Exegol was incredible and not to mention the sound effects. Also, it’s official, Kylo is my favorite villain. I’m not sure about his and Rey’s relationship though, I need to think about it more.”

Kara is surprised to hear someone else talk about Star Wars with such passion. None of her friends will talk to her about it, even after she forced them to watch two episodes with her. It feels like a breath of fresh air to be able to talk and listen to someone else talk about it.

Kara still hasn’t responded to Lena and Lena’s starting to look a little embarrassed at how long her answer was.

Lena continues, “Sorry, I’m just not used to people asking personal questions, let alone questions about Star Wars. I guess I got a little carried away.” She bites her lower lip lightly and looks to the ground. Kara thinks she even sees a blush creep up her cheeks.

“Okay first of all, I don’t have anyone to talk about Star Wars with either, so that was amazing. Second of all, I completely agree with everything except Palpatine is still my favorite villain, he’s like some sort of zombie man now and he resurrected the Sith all on his own. And lastly, I personally like Rey and Kylo’s relationship. There’s so many layers to it and I’m always a sucker for the enemies-to-lovers dynamic. Sorry that was a lot.” Kara responds, her words flying out of her mouth at a mile a minute.

Lena smiles. Kara beams.

“He-here,” She says and hands Lena the Kylo stuffed toy that she won from the claw machine. “You’ll appreciate him more than I will since he’s your favorite. And look,” She raises the Rey toy to show Lena. “Now you have Kylo and I have Rey, how fun is that!”

Lena slowly raises her hand to grab the toy, looking very unsure. “Are you sure? You must’ve worked really hard to get this.” She doesn’t sound like she’s joking. It’s like she’s genuinely concerned about taking something that she didn’t buy or earn herself.

“Oh no of course! It’s all yours. It only took three quarters and like 45 minutes.” Kara says with a reassuring smile. When Lena still looks unsure, Kara decided to change the topic.

“So when are we drinking?”

“Excuse me, what?”

“Because I owe you drinks, remember? You were the winner of our bet. Rey was the Skywalker that rose after all.”

“Oh right, right,” She seems to come out of whatever sort of trance she was in. “Give me your phone.”

“Huh? Um w-why do you need it exactly?” Kara asks with a stutter and she pushes her glasses up her nose.

They both start walking again towards the parking lot. “Relax. I’m just going to put my number in it so you can text me when you want to go for drinks.” Lena says. She seems to think Kara’s nervousness is funny.

Kara chuckles and hands Lena her phone and then watches Lena put in her number. Maybe Kara has some game after all. Here she is letting this beautiful woman give her her number even though they’ve barely talked.

Lena hands Kara’s phone back.

They set out into the parking lot. Lena’s angling to walk one direction and Kara needs to go the other. “Well, I guess you’ll have to remember me from the toy in your hand until we meet for drinks.” Kara gives Lena a smile and hopes it conveys at least a fraction of her excitement at the idea of seeing Lena again.

“I would’ve forgotten you without it.” Lena says. Kara can hear the joking tone in her voice. She feels her stomach flutter.

Kara smiles and looks at the ground for a second. “Well I sure won’t.” She looks back up at Lena and she can see the pink flush crowd Lena’s neck, cheeks and ears. Kara starts taking a few steps backwards without turning around, her hands in her front pockets again. She continues, “I guess I’ll see you for drinks then.”

“I guess you will.” Lena concludes, turning around and walking towards her car with a smile. Kara turns and walks away too. She can’t help but turn around to take one last glance at Lena. She really is a sight to see.

Then Lena turns around and looks back at Kara. They make eye contact for a second and then Kara feels something hit the back of her heel and she tumbles backwards onto the cement. She catches herself quickly and regains her composure, smoothing down her shirt and looking back up to see if Lena saw her fall to the ground.

She did. Lena’s laughing from across the parking lot. Kara laughs too, but mostly she wishes she could hear Lena’s laugh. She nods her head and gestures a salute with her right hand towards Lena, who is, of course, still laughing. When Lena nods back, they both turn away and walk to their cars.

Once Kara’s in her car she pulls out her phone from her back pocket and texts Alex.

_Thank you for not coming tonight._

Alex responds a minute later. _Come on, I already feel bad and apologized. Stop with the sarcastic comments already._

Kara smiles at the screen.

_I wasn’t being sarcastic. I mean it, thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope other people enjoy this concept and that it's not just me lol.


End file.
